


Momentum

by apparitionism



Series: Dynamics [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apparitionism/pseuds/apparitionism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One more bit of ballet...</p>
<p>Three months after they are reunited, three months after they have spent as few nights apart as they possibly can—and it is difficult, given Helena’s performances and Myka’s endless meetings, tech reviews, conferences—Myka kneels before Helena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

Three months after they are reunited, three months after they have spent as few nights apart as they possibly can—and it is difficult, given Helena’s performances and Myka’s endless meetings, tech reviews, conferences—Myka kneels before Helena. She says, “Once up to penché?” as she sometimes does, because it is what she said at first, because they both know there is something endlessly seductive in those words. Helena obliges, because it is easy for her, and also because it generally leads to spectacular lovemaking, given all the history, all the associations.

Helena had worried, once upon a time, that if she tried to kiss Myka with her leg this high, she would lose her balance and kick her. She has managed, until now, to refrain from doing so. This time, however, Helena does kick Myka. Because this time, Myka says, right before their lips meet, “Will you marry me?”

“Ow!” Myka says, as Helena’s leg falls, and before Helena can answer. “Ow! Right in the kidney! Ow! Watch where you’re swinging, would you? Oh my god, that hurt!”

Helena thinks that on any other occasion, she would feel bad about it, but: “You cannot expect me to have held my leg when you say words like that!”

“You practice penché every day! This is no big deal for you! How many times am I ever going to propose? If anybody was going to fall over, it should have been me!”

“You _did_ fall over! Clutching your side as if you needed medical attention!”

“I still might,” Myka says. She is prone, looking up at Helena. “I’m an engineer, not a doctor. My kidney might have… I don’t know, what do kidneys do that’s bad?”

Helena straddles her, sits atop her midsection, that supposedly injured kidney. “I don’t know. They make their owners retract their proposals? That would be bad.”

“Would it?” Myka says. The pain, whether it was real or faked, leaves her voice. “Why?” She reaches her hands up to Helena’s hips, slides them as far up her ribcage as she can.

“Well. Retracted proposals… might not be tendered again…” Helena falls over Myka, braces her hands on either side of her supposedly damaged love.

“Retendered, as many times as necessary: please marry me,” Myka whispers.

“I will,” Helena whispers back.

“Just also, please, don’t kick me again. I love your legs, you know I do, but they’re way too powerful. Plus I didn’t really figure on the momentum from that penché—wait, did you just say you would?”

Helena leans all the way down, starts moving her hips. “I did. But if you don’t stop talking, engineer, we are going to lose all kinds of momentum.”

END


End file.
